


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: BDSM with Gallavich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Ian Gallagher, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey gives off little vibes but not in a sexual way, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Ian Gallagher, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shower Sex, Soft Ian Gallagher, Soft Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Sub Drop, Sub Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Mickey sits there stunned, staring down at his half-eaten burger his Uncle Max made. When he feels that dark, empty pit grow in his gut, he knows what’s happening.Shit, why now? Why here?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: BDSM with Gallavich [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003776
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatteoVSTheFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/gifts).



> I got another request about Mickey and his sub drops so here we are folks
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Do keep in mind that not all sub drops are like this. Some can happen right after a session or, in this case, hours later. Some last for minutes, hours, days, or even weeks. Proper aftercare can help avoid and fix a sub drop (and dom drops) whether it be with a partner or by yourself. Please research ways to take care of these drops properly if you're worried you'll ever experience one or you have before.

Two loud knocks echo against the bathroom door. “Can you two stop fucking around in there?! You’re wasting all the hot water!” 

Ian huffs in annoyance at Mandy’s interruption, regretting letting her stay the weekend for a moment. “Our home! We’ll be out in a few!” 

He can imagine her grumblings as she walks off. When he’s sure she’s gone, he turns his attention back to his boyfriend, his hips never once faltering in his thrusting. Mickey groans into his neck, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. “Y-You’re fucking insane sometimes, Ian.”

Ian smirks at the stutter, squeezing his hips and thrusting just a tad harder up into him just to hear that sweet whine. “We can fuck as long as we want in _our_ home.” 

Mickey chuckles breathlessly, tilting his head up to nip at his ear. “Does that mean we don’t have to go?”

Ian hums, leaning down to kiss down his neck. “No, we’re still going. Mandy will be pissed if we bail on her.” 

Mickey groans, leaning back to give him his puppy eyes. “But I don’t know anyone at this fucking reunion. Please?” 

Ian almost falls for it. “No, baby,” Ian says softly, kissing him gently. “We’re going for Mandy.” Mickey pouts against his lips, pulling back and turning his head away. Ian smiles fondly at the mini tantrum, watching his pout falter when he thrusts harder. “Don’t make such a face. I’ll give you whatever you want afterwards if you behave.” 

Mickey sighs softly in pleasure, biting his lip and looking at Ian. “If I behave?”

“Yeah,” Ian grins, leaning down to bite the shell of his ear. “Can you be a good boy today? For me?”

Mickey shudders, nodding quickly. “Yes.” 

“Good boy,” Ian breathes out, pressing Mickey’s back to the shower wall and picking up the pace. “Very good, baby.” 

Five minutes later, Mandy is bitching to them about how they’re gonna be late as she turns the shower back on to take her own shower. The two smirk when she screams that they used all the hot water as well. 

“Jesus, I doubt everybody we’ll be there on time anyway,” Mickey grumbles when he sees Mandy check her phone for the hundredth time. “We haven’t held a family reunion since grandpa Joe got offed in prison. Sure anybody will even show up?”

“Yes,” Mandy growls. “If you were in the group chat, you’d know just about everybody is coming.”

Mickey laughs. “You held a fucking group chat?”

Ian rolls his eyes at their bickering, glancing at his phone when the GPS tells him to turn right. He originally wasn’t planning on going considering the only Milkovichs he knows are Mickey and his siblings - and, unfortunately, their father - but when Mandy begged and whined for Mickey to come, Ian decided to tag along for Mickey’s comfort. 

They pull up to a run-down park with a shitton of dead trees around, only some trees shedding off their leaves for Fall. Ian holds back his comment on how the setting fits for a Milkovich reunion. Mandy fixes her hair for the tenth time before climbing out of the car with them, the three heading over to where the crowd of people surrounding a grill and a bunch of foldable tables. Two girls shriek before running up to Mandy, the three girls hugging and talking excitedly. Mickey rolls his eyes, moving past them with Ian. “Those cunts are my cousins.” 

“Ah,” Ian nods, setting a hand on his lower back gently. 

“Oh shit,” Mickey breathes out, stopping dead. 

Ian opens his mouth to ask what was wrong but was quickly interrupted. “Hey, there’s my faggot son!” Terry bellows, the men around him laughing. 

Mickey stiffens, clearly not expecting that. Ian narrows his eyes. Terry may have accepted that Mickey was never gonna be straight, but neither of them expected him to bluntly admit to their family he has a gay son. Unless it would piss off other family members enough to hurt Mickey…

“I knew you’d end up having a gay kid,” a woman sneers, punching Terry in the shoulder. “Didn’t I say so, guys?!”

A man Ian recognizes as their Uncle Ronnie laughs as well. “She did say so when you started on your homophobic rants back in high school.” 

Terry rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I should’ve known with how much of a bitch he was as a kid.” 

Ian clears his throat loudly, gaining their attention. Ian smiles tightly and holds a hand out to the woman. “I’m Ian.” 

She hums and shakes his hand. “Lisa. You Mickey’s boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Well ain’t he a lucky one,” she grins. 

Terry huffs in annoyance but doesn’t comment. Mickey coughs a bit, gesturing to the man sitting next to his uncle Ronnie. “That’s my Uncle Joe on my mom’s side. That’s his wife Rachel and my idiot cousin, Neil.” 

“Hey!” Neil looks at him in offense for a moment before he snorts, throwing a grape at Mickey. “Alright, fair. I did fail high school.” 

“You actually failed?” Mickey says, bewildered. 

“No, just got fucking expelled,” Rachel grumbles, whacking her son over the head. 

Ian grins a bit. Maybe this will be fun.

For the first hour, Mickey felt fine. Sure, he wants nothing to do with anybody at the reunion, but he’ll put on a smile for Mandy. His brothers showed up eventually which directed the attention off of Ian and Mickey, thankfully. Mickey doesn’t like having the spotlight, especially when he sees a few dirty looks thrown his way whenever Ian does anything remotely coupley at him, including fucking whispering in his ear. 

It’s when he sees the sixth dirty look in the last twenty minutes does he start to feel odd. His heart burns as his chest tightens, wishing for a moment he was back home with Ian, cuddling and eating ice cream or cookies or anything sweet. 

His eyes meet Terry’s and when he sees the hate glowing in his father’s eyes, a wave of fear crashes over him, quickly followed by anxiety. Mickey sits there stunned, staring down at his half-eaten burger his Uncle Max made. When he feels that dark, empty pit grow in his gut, he knows what’s happening. 

Shit, why now? Why here?

He slowly moves his hand to grip Ian’s under the table, unable to tear his eyes away from his food. He’s afraid if he looks anywhere else, he’ll start crying. He can’t do that in front of these people. He feels Ian’s fingers intertwine with his, feels Ian’s body moves closer and lips press against his ear. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Mickey takes a slow, deep, shaky breath. “I think I’m dropping…” 

Ian pales for a moment, glancing around the table before scooting closer, squeezing his hand gently. “What happened?”

Mickey swallows, desperate for Ian to wrap his arms around him and hold him close - protect him. “Um… everyone keeps looking at us… like Terry does…” 

Ian glances around the table, finding two of Mickey’s cousins shooting them dirty looks. At seeing Ian glaring at them, they quickly turn away. Ian shakes his head, quickly pressing a kiss to the side of Mickey’s head. “They’re just stupid, baby. Don’t worry about them. Focus on me, okay? Here…” He reaches down, coaxing Mickey’s hand to hold his wrist. “Focus on my heartbeat, okay?” 

Mickey nods slowly, pressing his thumb against Ian’s pulse. He zones out after a few beats, everyone’s voices becoming background noise as he focuses on Ian’s pulse. It’s fast at first, probably from anger at the news of the others making him uncomfortable, but it slows to an easy pace, helping Mickey relax. 

Meanwhile, Ian tries to get Mandy’s attention from across the table. With Mickey dropping, he doesn’t want him out here in public surrounded by others who already look at them weird, not to mention his fucking abuser of a father is right across from them. Maybe if they didn’t dive into their dom and sub roles so often, maybe Mickey would be perfectly fine with the situation right now, but Ian has gotten Mickey to the point of not wanting to play the tough guy role. Ian likes it like that, absolutely loves seeing Mickey be himself and let Ian spoil him however much he wants. 

Ian pulls out his phone to shoot Mandy a text but pauses when he hears Mickey’s cousin Jamie speak up. “Speaking of kids, how’s your kid doing, Mick?”

Mickey doesn’t look up. He probably didn’t even hear him. Ian smiles tightly and looks at Jamie. “He’s doing okay. He and Svetlana are still living with Iggy and Colin.”

“Yeah, they’re chill,” Iggy chimes in, speaking through a mouthful of burger. 

Their cousin Joey frowns, ducking his head down and peering at Mickey’s face. “Yo, he good? He on some shit? If so, can I have some?”

Colin glances over, raising an eyebrow. He frowns when he sees Mickey’s state and when he catches Ian’s eye, he clears his throat. “Mandy!” 

She _finally_ looks over, annoyed with her conversation being interrupted. Ian holds up his phone for her to see, making her frown and check her phone. Her eyes widen and she quickly sends him a response telling him to take Mickey home, that she’ll catch a ride with Colin. Ian breathes out a sigh of relief, pocketing his phone and standing up. “Um, sorry to cut out so soon but I just remembered we have to be somewhere at five. It was very nice meeting all of you.” 

“Ditto,” Rachel says. 

“See ya, Mick,” his cousin Tony waves. 

Ian gently pulls his hand from Mickey’s grip, finally shaking him out of his zone. “Come on,” he whispers into his ear, “we’re going home, baby.” 

Only when Mickey stands do the older people notice them leaving. “Where the fuck you two going?” Terry grumbles. 

“Got plans,” Ian answers simply. 

“The fuck’s wrong with him?” Ronnie asks, frowning at Mickey’s lost expression. 

“Nothing,” Ian says quickly. 

“Nah nah, hold on,” Terry growls, making Mickey freeze. “The fuck’s wrong with you, kid?”

Ian glares at Mickey’s father. “Oh, now you care about him?”

Terry points at him. “Watch it, boy.” 

“No, fuck you,” Ian snaps, feeling Mickey flinch next to him. “Don’t act like you give a shit now because there are people around us.” 

“Ian…” Mickey says softly. 

“Mick, you okay?” Jamie asks. 

“Dude, he looks like he’s about to cry,” Joey laughs. 

Ian glances down to find that Mickey is most definitely on the verge of tears. Mickey stares at the ground hard, breathing out shakily and moving back a bit behind Ian, gripping the back of his jacket. Ian’s throat tightens, looking up to find everyone staring at them now. Terry’s eyes are wide with rage, slowly standing up from his seat. “The fuck did you do to my kid?”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything,” Ian growls. “This is because of you.” 

“I didn’t raise a fucking pussy faggot!” Terry shouts. Mickey flinches again behind Ian. “You fucking ass-digger-”

Ian steps back with Mickey, pointing at Terry threateningly. “You take one step towards us, you will be fucking sorry. I’m not weak like I was before.” 

Terry’s eyes flash before he starts to move. Ronnie and Jamie quickly grab him, snapping at him to sit down. Ian pauses when he hears Mickey mumbling into his back “Ian, please, I wanna go home. I wanna go home.” He keeps repeating those words into his back, hands tight in his jacket. 

“Fuck this, we’re leaving,” Ian states, reaching around to grab Mickey and pull him along. He’s thankful for the others holding Terry back, quickly getting Mickey into their car and following suit, driving off as fast as he can away from the reunion. 

Mickey lets loose as soon as they’re on the road, covering his face and crying quietly. Ian quickly reaches over, gripping his thigh gently. “Baby, shh, it’s okay now. Let it all out. You’re going to be okay, I promise.” 

He doesn’t speak the whole way home, just cries quietly and listens to Ian’s comforting words to get some kind of grounding in his swirling head. When Terry looked at him, mixed in with rage, Mickey saw the disgust in his eyes. He got that same look in his eyes when Mickey ran crying to his mother about scraping his knee when he was eight, when he begged the cops not to take Iggy when he was ten, when he cried at his mother’s funeral when he was sixteen, when he laid back, beaten and bruised by his father’s hand when he was eighteen. Mickey always hated that look in his eyes, always cowered and turned tail when his father looked at him like he was the most disgusting thing to ever walk this Earth. 

Mickey will never be able to look at any of his family members in the eye again, not after that. It’s bad enough they know he’s gay and maybe only half of them are really okay with it, but they saw him at his most vulnerable, clinging to his boyfriend to protect him. Milkovichs don’t need protecting, and yet, Mickey did. 

He can only imagine what they’re saying about him right now. 

“C’mon,” Ian breaks through his thoughts. Mickey looks up, finding them parked outside of their apartment complex. He shakily pulls himself out of the car, not letting go of the door until Ian is at his side. Ian grabs his hand and tugs him along gently, locking their doors and leading him to their apartment. 

As soon as the apartment door is closed and locked, Ian wraps Mickey up in his arms and holds him close, feeling Mickey relax against him. “I got you, baby… I’m sorry about what happened.”

Mickey swallows and shakes his head. “S’not your fault…” 

“I know, but I should’ve handled that better,” Ian murmurs, kissing the top of his head. “I’m… sorry your dad saw all of that.” 

With how Mickey is still warming up to letting himself be himself, especially in public - though toned down for Mickey’s benefit - having his abusive father witness him in such a vulnerable state must be taking a toll on him right now. Not to mention his whole damn family. 

Iggy, Colin, and Mandy have already witnessed these moments and understand as much as they can. Ian has explained to them why this happens and what they should do if it happens without him nearby. The rest of his family doesn’t and probably _wouldn’t_ understand if Ian bothered to tell them what was wrong - only on Mickey’s request though. To be honest, it’s nobody’s business what goes on in their relationship. 

Mickey’s body shakes as a fresh wave of tears fall. Ian winces, unsure how to go about this. Usually, his drops are caused by a harsh comment here or there - typically by Svetlana - and Ian will spend hours pampering Mickey and assuring him that he’s perfect, that there’s nothing wrong with him. But this? Multiple people stared at him in disgust, in anger. His _father_ tried to attack them, calling Mickey a pussy and putting it firmly in Mickey’s head that this is wrong. Ian feels like he’s going back to square one. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers, running his fingers through his hair. “We’ll be okay. We’ll stay home for the rest of the day, okay? How’s that sound? We can bust out all the sweets and fatten up to our hearts’ content.” 

Mickey sniffs and Ian feels the breath of a soft laugh against his neck. “Can… we make ice cream sundaes?” 

“Anything you want, baby,” Ian murmurs, relaxing that Mickey’s not shifting back to his tough-guy attitude. “We can bust out the blankets and put on a movie marathon? Throw in a few snuggles?”

Mickey lifts his head, eyes still wet but smile soft and not shaking. “Yeah… Yeah, I’d like that.”

Ian smiles back, cupping his cheek and wiping off a stray tear with his thumb. “Good.”

Mandy comes home hours later just after the sun sets, still grinning to herself as, despite what went down, she had a great time with her cousins. Colin and Iggy made it clear to everyone that no one will discuss what happened with Mickey, so Mandy was saved from listening to her family members bashing her brother. Terry did it for a bit, but after Iggy told him to shut the fuck up about it, they directed the topic elsewhere, and that was that.

She’s still staying at Ian and Mickey’s place, so she’s cautious on what to expect when coming in. She’s never witnessed Ian helping Mickey through his apparent sub drops and she’s not sure if she should. It’s a very private matter and she doesn’t want to intrude. 

She’s stunned though when she spots the two in the living room, Mickey cuddled up against Ian’s chest between his legs with a half-eaten tub of ice cream in his hands, eyes trained on the TV where _Harry Potter_ if playing. She spots two empty glasses on the coffee table, remains of melted ice cream sitting in them, along with a whole other tub. She forgot he has an obsession with sweets. 

Ian’s eyes dart away from the TV to her, smiling lightly. “Hey, Mands.”

“Hey,” she waves, coming closer. Mickey is still staring at the TV, distractingly sucking his spoon clean. He doesn’t seem to notice her. “How’s he doing?”

Ian hums, his fingers tracing along Mickey’s arm. “Mick?”

“Hm?” he hums in question, still not looking. 

“You feeling better now?”

“Mhm,” he hums again. 

Ian smiles and looks at her again. “He’s in the zone. I fed him too much ice cream.” 

“Zone as in movie zone or…” she waves her hands, “sub zone?”

“Sub,” he answers simply. “His attention span is the same as a kid’s when he’s like this, I swear.” He chuckles, grabbing a spoon from the coffee table and scooping a bite out from Mickey’s tub. “How, um… how was the rest of the reunion?”

“Nobody talked about him if that’s what you’re asking,” Mandy answers, watching him relax at the news. “Iggy handled the aftermath, don’t worry. Terry won’t come breaking down the door or anything.”

“Good,” Ian nods, looking down at Mickey. He’s still watching the movie, completely entranced, and forgetting he doesn’t need to suck his spoon clean anymore. Ian doesn’t bother him though. “You heading to bed?”

“Yeah,” she nods, stretching her arms over her head. “Holler if you need anything.”

“Gotcha,” he grins, watching her disappear down the hall before the door to the guest room closes. He hums and shifts under Mickey, finally stirring him into getting another bite of ice cream without taking his eyes off the TV. He chuckles, leaning down to kiss his temple. Mickey hums happily, nuzzling closer to him. Ian smiles, staring at him just a little bit longer before he turns his attention back to their movie, completely and utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by MatteoVSTheFandoms "I'd love to see mickey experience sub drop in public near Terry and how he and Ian would deal with it. Or even Terry finding out about it and them having to fuck him up or something"
> 
> Aaaaaa little Mickey vibes is my absolute favorite thing now I can't stop writing about this relationship 
> 
> As always, prompts, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
